Dai ② Seichouki
' ---- '''Released' November 16, 2005 Genre J-Pop Format CD Album Recorded 2004-2005 Length 43:12 Label PICCOLO TOWN Producer Tsunku ---- Berryz Koubou Albums Chronology ---- Previous: 1st Chou Berryz (2004) Next: Special! Best Mini ~2.5 Maime no Kare~ (2005) ---- Singles from Dai 2 Seichouki ---- 1. "Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~" 2. "Koi no Jubaku" 3. "Special Generation" 4. "Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW?" 5. "21ji Made no Cinderella"]] Dai 2 Seichouki (第②成長記; A Record of the 2nd Growing Season) is the second full-length album by J-pop group Berryz Koubou. "Dai 2" (the second) is pronounced as Dai ni. The album, which includes the singles Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~, Koi no Jubaku, Special Generation, Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW?, and 21ji Made no Cinderella, is the last Berryz Koubou release in which founding member Ishimura Maiha (who quit the group to concentrate on her education) participated, by way of the aforementioned single A-sides and possibly some of the other album tracks, although she is not credited or depicted anywhere in the album's liner notes. The seven remaining members of the band are depicted in school uniforms and carrying bookbags. Dai 2 Seichouki would be the first of an informal trilogy of three Berryz releases, each issued within one or two weeks of each other, to close out Berryz Koubou's second year of existence. The band's first single as a seven-piece, Gag 100 Kaibun Aishite Kudasai, was scheduled to be released one week after Dai 2 Saichouki. The first pressing of the album was enclosed in a cardboard slipcase and includes four double-sided photocards of the band. Tracklist #Special Opening (スッペシャルＯＰ) #Special Generation (スッペシャルジェネレーション) #Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? (なんちゅう恋をやってる ＹＯＵ　ＫＮＯＷ？; What Kind of Love is This, You Know?) #Joshi Basket Bu ~Asaren Atta Hi no Kamigata~ (女子バスケット部〜朝練あった日の髪型〜; The Girls Basketball Team ~My Hairstyle on Days When I Have Morning Practice~) #Koi no Jubaku (恋の呪縛; Love's Spell) #Ohiru no Kyuukeijikan (お昼の休憩時間。; Lunch Break) #Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ (ハピネス〜幸福歓迎！〜; Happiness ~Welcome Happiness!~) #Sabori (さぼり; Hooky) #21ji Made no Cinderella (２１時までのシンデレラ; Cinderella Until 9:00 PM) #Aisuru hito no Namae wo Nikki ni (愛する人の名前を日記に; My Beloved's Name in My Diary) #Berryz Koubou Koushinkyoku (Ｂｅｒｒｙｚ工房行進曲; Berryz Koubou March) #Special Ending (スッペシャルＥＤ) Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Ishimura Maiha (uncredited) *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Concert Performances #Joshi Basket Bu ~Asaren Atta Hi no Kamigata~ #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~ - Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Tsugunaga Momoko, Kumai Yurina #*Berryz Koubou 2010 Aki ~BeriKou Fest~ - Tsugunaga Momoko, Kumai Yurina #Ohiru no Kyuukeijikan #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Medachitaii!!~ - Tokunaga Chinami #*Berryz Koubou 2010 Aki ~BeriKou Fest~ - Shimizu Saki, Sudo Maasa, Natsuyaki Miyabi #Sabori #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~ #*Berryz Koubou 2010 Aki ~BeriKou Fest~ - Tokunaga Chinami, Sugaya Risako #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ - Sudo Maasa #Berryz Koubou Koushinkyoku #*Berryz Koubou Kessei 7 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2011 Haru ~Shuukan Berryz Times~ (part of a medley) Trivia *This is the first Berryz Koubou album to not credit former member Ishimura Maiha. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 14,631 External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Joshi Basket Bu ~Asaren Atta Hi no Kamigata~, Ohiru no Kyuukeijikan, Sabori, Aisuru hito no Namae wo Nikki ni, Berryz Koubou Koushinkyoku Category:Berryz Koubou Albums Category:2005 Releases Category:2005 Albums Category:7 Members Line-Up